Wojny Ziemskie (serial)
Wojny Ziemskie to serial autorstwa Addamka09, opowiadający o wydarzeniach z planety Ziemia z okresu Wojen Klonów. Streszczenie thumb|320px|Okręt flagowy Adaysana.Ziemia od lat należała do Republiki Galaktycznej, ale była właściwie zapomniana ze względu na jej odległa położenie. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu Wojen Klonów, flota Konfederacji zaatakowała planetę pod dowództwem Generała Adaysan'a i Kapitana Lushorsa Dofine. Separatyści szybko zniszczyli jedyny okręt Republiki i zbombardowali bazę klonów. Adaysan wysłał droidy do najbliższego miasta - Krakowa - i kazał do siebie sprowadzić wszystkie głowy większych państw, którym kazał podpisać dokument przyłączenia do KNS, na co wszyscy przystali. Mroczni Jedi Adaysan odkrył wielu silnych Mocą mieszkańców Ziemi i zaczął ich szkolić na Mrocznych Jedi. W pierwszym składzie znaleźli się: Sara, Mateusz, Markus, Patrycja, Price, Adam, Dredyr, Mikołaj, Kamil i Irma, a nazwał ich Drużyną Ciemności. Wszystkich szybko wyszkolił w posługiwaniu się mocą i władaniu mieczem świetlnym, a nawet pozwolił im zrobić własne miecze. Drużyna miała mu pomóc we władaniu planetą i w uspokojeniu mieszkańców. Początek Pierwszego Oblężenia Wydarzenia na Ziemi przykuły uwagę Republiki i Jedi którzy zorganizowali flotę (dziewięć Venatorów i cztery Acclamatory) pod dowództwem Jedi Anakina Skywalkera, Obi-Wana Kenobiego, Narini'ego i Otta. Flota został przeniesiona na orbitę planety Mars gdzie oczekiwała na rozpoczęcie ataku, w którym brały udział trzy krążowniki. Atakiem dowodził Otto który był zaskoczony liczebnością wroga, mimo tego nie rezygnował. Adaysan w tym czasie wysłał najlepszych pilotów Drużyny (Kamila i Patrycję) do myśliwców, a pozostałym kazał zostać na planecie gdyby Republika się przedarła, podczas gdy on nadzorował wszystko ze swojego okrętu. Bitwa trwała krótko, Otto zarządził odwrót gdy stracili pierwszy okręt. Tylko kilku kanonierką udało się przedrzeć przez blokadę, ale zostali zestrzeleni zanim zdołali wylądować. Drugi Atak Niedługo potem republika wysłała kolejne statki tym razem dowódcami byli Anakin Skywalker i Obi-Wan Kenobi. Najpierw generał Kenobi zaatakował trzema Venatorami tak samo jak wcześniej Otto, próbując przetransportować klony kanonierkami. Gdy Obi-Wan odciągną część blokady Konfederacji, Anakin wykorzystał to pojawiając się z innej strony z dwoma Venatorami i Acclamatorem. Gdy blokada został przerwana Acclamator wszedł w atmosferę i wylądował na terenie Ameryki północnej, z batalionem klonów i Anakinem na pokładzie. W tym czasie flota republiki połączyła się próbując rozbić blokadę, ale i tym razem stracili jeden krążownik tracąc przewagę, więc przegrupowali się za Księżyc. Koniec oblężenia Markus, Mikołaj i Dredyr zebrali droidy bojowe i polecieli by stawić czoło wojskom republiki. Wylądowali na pustych terenach nieopodal miejsca lądowania Klonów. Separatyści wpadli w pułapkę gdy ich wojska zaczęły się zbliżać do statku Republiki zostali ostrzelani przthumb|left|362px|Zniszczenie statków republiki.ez artylerię. Osłabione szeregi droidów zostały otoczone przez klony i pewnie by zostali pokonani gdyby nie było z nimi Markusa i Dredyra. Dla Mrocznych Jedi Klony nie były wyzwaniem i Separatyści zaczęli się przebijać. Markus (jeden z lepszych strategów w Drużynie) przewidział że Klony będą miały jakiegoś asa w zanadrzu, więc posłał Mikołaja (najlepszego szermierza) do obozu wroga. Mroczny Jedi zrobił jak mu kazano ale nie spodziewał się zastać tam Jedi Anakina Skywalkera który próbował go powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem dział, co mu się jednak nie udało. W tym czasie Kenobi zaatakował znów blokadę Separatystów, jednak tym razem Adaysan podjął inną strategię, wysłał wszystkie myśliwce floty przeciwko statkom Kenobiego i czekał na nadejście drugiej części floty. Po pewnym czasie pojawili się mistrzowie Otto i Narini z resztą statków, przeciwko którym Adaysan wysłał myśliwce z planety, pozostawiając blokadę niewzruszoną i nie do przejścia. Mroczny Jedi jednak nie chciał pozwolić republice na kolejną ucieczkę i przedłużenie oblężenia, więc zaatakował swoimi statkami główną flotę Klonów, pozwalając w ten sposób Acclamatorom wylądować na planecie. Tymczasem Republika ponosiła coraz większe straty, Anakin zajęty teraz walką z Markusem i Dredyr'em, nie zdołał powstrzymać Mikołaja przed wejściem na pokład statku klonów i przejęciu mostka. Gdy Rycerz Jedi zauważył zbliżające się statki Republiki, uciekł od dalszej walki i w swoim myśliwcu skierował się w stronę okrętów. Mikołaj wystartował przejętym Acclamatorem i również skierował się w stronę posiłków wroga, gdy tylko się zbliżył, ostrzelał z dział okrętu nic nie podejrzewającą flotę, która zasypała go plazmowym gradem. Mroczny Akolita opuścił uszkodzony statek i wspomaganym mocą skokiem wskoczył na statek wroga. Markus i Dedyr rozprawili się z wojskami Republiki, zebrali wojsko i skierowali się z nim w stronę Nowego Jorku gdzie wylądowało wsparcie Republiki. Mistrz Narini (dowodzący desantem klonów) wysłał na Nowy Jork większość wojsk naziemnych z Anakinem na czele, a sam pozostał na mostku swojego okrętu, aż pojawił się Mikołaj (którego się spodziewał), stoczyli krótką walkę w której Jedi poległ. W tym czasie wojska Anakina zostały ostrzelane przez artylerię Amerykańską i zmuszeni do odwrotu przez nacierające na nich droidy. Gdy dotarli do miejsca lądowania okazało się że statki też zostały ostrzelane i nie nadają się do lotu, więc musieli opuścić planetę w kanonierkach, jednak tylko Anakin doleciał do floty walczącej na orbicie, bo kanonierką nie udało się przebić przez blokadę. Bitwa została zakończona gdy Republika straciła cztery krążowniki i w uszkodzonych statkach opuścili system. Separatyści też odnieśli straty, zniszczono cztery fregaty i jeden lekki niszczyciel. Okres zmian Niedługo po bitwie, Adaysan skontaktował się z Hrabią Dooku i powiadomił go o sytuacji, zaproponował zastawienie pułapki na flotę republiki w układzie słonecznym. Wkrótce na planecie pojawiły się nowe wojska i flota dowodzona przez Averego Sobecka, wybudowano wiele fabryk na ziemi i zorganizowano Ziemskie Wojsko, które miało zapewnić większą ochronę mieszkańców. Podczas tej akcji Adaysan odkrył i wyszkolił trzech nowych członków Dróżyny: Aleksego, Toma i Kevina. Drugie oblężenie Tak jak Adaysan przewidział Republika wysłała drugą flotę, dowodzoną przez Mistrzów Jedi Otta, Shaak Ti i Luminarę Unduli; padawanów Volteraksa i Barriss Offee, oraz Generała Dedicatione. Flota składała się z 14 Venatorów, 5 Acclamatorów i 2 nowe Lotniskowce typu Aircraft. I tym razem Republika została zaskoczona liczebnością wroga, ale tym razem sami mieli większe siły, które wystawili od razu. Pierwsze zaatakowały myśliwce Klonów (prowadzone przez Volteraxa), zanim zdążyli to zrobić Konfederaci, jednak blokada nie ustępowała. Mimo to wielu kanonierką (a także większym statkom transportowym) udało się przedrzeć i zaatakować powierzchnię. Otto przejął miasto Dallas, Dedikatione ze swoją częścią wojsk podbił Grasse, a siły Shaak Ti Sydney. Flota z pozostałymi Jedi zakończyła atak (żadna ze stron nie odniosła większych strat) i zajęła pozycje niedaleko ziemi, uniemożliwiając opuszczenie i dotarcie na planetę. Podbite przez Republikę miasta były od tamtej pory stale atakowane przez Droidy bojowe, jednak Klony zaparcie ich broniły. Adaysan kazał poddać się wojskom wroga pod groźbą zbombardowania Grasse, jednak doprowadziło to do ponownego ataku floty Republiki. Tym razem Konfederacja nie dała się zaskoczyć i wyprzedziła myśliwce Klonów, własnym atakiem skrzydłowym. Tym razem Republikańska flota straciła przewagę i po zniszczeniu pierwszego Acclamatora wróciła na pozycje. Walka na planecie Atak nie był całkiem stratny dla republiki. Część myśliwców przedostał się przez blokadę i zbombardowała Francuską Artylerię. Siły Klonów znajdujące się w Grasse i Sydney przeniesiono do Dallas, gdzie razem mieli przeprowadzić atak na pozostałe miasta Ameryki. Pierwsze upadły Houston i San Antonio, a potem miał zostać podbity cały Teksas, ale zostało im to uniemożliwione przez siły Konfederacji. thumb|Dallas podczas bitwy.Droidy, pod dowództwem Kevina zaatakowały San Antonio od strony morza. Walka nie trwała długo, ponieważ na jej początku Mroczny Jedi zabił Generała Dedicatione. Siły republiki przeniosły się z powrotem do Dallas, by utworzyć silniejszą obronę. Miasto zostało otoczone przez siły Konfederacji. Na ich czele stał sam Adaysan, wraz z Mateuszem. Razem korzystając z Mocy prowadzili droidy na pewne zwycięstwo. Odłączyli się od wojska dopiero przy wieżowcu w centrum miasta, na który wskoczyli, by stoczyć walkę z Shak Ti i Otto. Mateusz dla zapewnienia sobie przewagi wywołał burzę i miotał piorunami we wrogów. Otto okazał się równie potężny i wykorzystywał zdolności Mateusza przeciwko niemu. Walka i tak była dla Jedi przegrana, więc wskoczyli na przelatujący obok statek republiki i zdetonowali ładunki na wieżowcu. Adaysanowi i Mateuszowi udało się w porę zeskoczyć z walącego się budynku, ale Jedi ponownie uciekli z planety. Zagrożenie z Europy Jakiś czas wcześniej, na teranie Normandii, we Francji, zamożna arystokratka Fule, ukrywająca klony z czasów panowania Rapubliki, zaczęła zbierać ludzi sprzeciwiających się KSN. W Europie miała niewielkie szanse na gromadzenie buntowników, więc wykorzystując swoje szerokie wpływy przeniosła swoje siły do USA, by wesprzeć Republikę. Nie udało jej się tego dokonać na czas. Mimo to wiele na tym zyskała, bo miała tam szersze pole do działania. Ostateczna potyczka W międzyczasie Republika ponownie zaatakowała całą flotą. Pod nieobecność Adaysana, blokadą dowodziła Sara, która nie pozwoliła przedrzeć się na planetę, ale nie była w stanie odeprzeć napastnika. W końcu przywódca separatystów wrócił na swój okręt i odesłał uczennicę na jedną z fregat, by kontrolowała lewą flankę. Konfederacji udało się odeprzeć Republikę, ale tym razem, gdy przeciwnicy oddalili się od planety, separatyści polecieli za nimi. Początkowo wynik walki nie był pewien, aż nagle pojawiła się flota Ventress, która pomogła Adaysanowi. Tylko jeden lądownik, z Jedi na pokładzie, uniknął zniszczenia i wymknął się. Zmiany administracyjne ziemi Po zakończeniu okupacji Republiki i odbudowaniu sił obronnych, Adaysan podzielił ziemię na dziewięć dystryktów i wyznaczył dziewięciu zarządców (byłych przywódców państw, oczywiście byli pilnowani przez urzędników Konfederacji) do każdego z nich, którzy stanowili część nowo utworzonego parlamentu ziemi. Rebelia Fule Zmiany administracyjne na świecie bardzo sprzyjały Fule. Jej siły, wspierane przez resztki wojsk klonów zaczęły prowadzić liczne akcje sabotażowe, na terenach wschodniego wybrzeża dystryktu Północno-Amerykańskiego. Wolne Imperium Afryki Mapa świata World1.PNG|Podział administracyjny: 0 - Strefa zero, 1 - Eeuropa, 2 - Centrala, 3 - Rosja, 4 - Azja południowa, 5 - Afryka północna, 6 - Więzienia Afryki, 7 - Australia, 8 - Ameryka północna, 9 - Ameryka południowa. Bohaterowie * Adaysan - Mroczny Jedi i Generał armii droidów, jego pochodzenie i rasa są nieznane. Walczył dwoma czerwonymi mieczami. * Avery Sobeck - Admirał floty KNS. * Lushors Dofine - Neimoidański kapitan statku flagowego Adaysana. * Narini - Mistrz Jedi walczący podczas pierwszego oblężenia Ziemi. * Otto - Mistrz Jedi walczący we wszystkich oblężeniach Ziemi. * Volterax - Padawan Otta. * Dedicatione - Generał armii Klonów. * Sara - Mroczna Jedi pochodząca z Polski, w drużynie miała najwyższy stopień i byłą najlepszym strategiem. Walczyła dwoma podwójnymi mieczami o czerwonym ostrzu. * Patrycja - Mroczna Jedi pochodząca z Włoch, członkini Drużyny Ciemności była świetnym pilotem i szermierzem. Walczyła dwoma mieczami świetlnymi o czerwonym ostrzu. * Irma - Mroczna Jedi pochodząca z Rosji, w drużynie była najlepsza w negocjacjach, a także dobrze radziła sobie z Mocą. Władała mieczem o krótkiej rękojeści i czerwonym ostrzu. * Markus - Mroczny Jedi pochodzący z Polski, członek Drużyny Ciemności, był świetnym strzelcem i strategiem. Władał zwykłym mieczem o czerwonym ostrzu. * Adam - Mroczny Jedi z Niemiec, członek Drużyny Ciemności, świetnie szermierz i dobrze radzi sobie z Mocą. Władał mieczem o długiej rękojeści z czterema czerwonymi ostrzami. * Kamil - Mroczny Jedi pochodzący z USA, w Drużynie najlepszy pilot i świetny szermierz. Walczył podwójnym mieczem o czerwonych ostrzach. * Mateusz - Mroczny Jedi pochodzący z Anglii, w Drużynie najlepszy we władaniu mocą. Władał zwykłym mieczem o czerwonym ostrzu. * Mikołaj - Mroczny Jedi pochodzący z Czech, w Drużynie najlepszy szermierz. Walczył podwójnym mieczem o czerwonych ostrzach. * Price - Mroczny Jedi pochodzący z Francji, świetny szermierz i negocjator, dobrze radzi sobie z Mocą. Władał zwykłym mieczem o pomarańczowym ostrzu. * Dredyr - Mroczny Jedi pochodzący z Francji, świetny szermierz, doskonale radzi sobie z Mocą. Władał zwykłym mieczem o szarym ostrzu. * Kevin - Mroczny Jedi pochodzący z USA, członek Drużyny Ciemności, świetny pilot, dobrze radzi sobie z Mocą. Władał zwykłym mieczem o czerwonym ostrzu. * Aleksander - Mroczny Jedi pochodzący z Ukrainy, członek Drużyny Ciemności, świetny szermierz, dobrze radzi sobie z Mocą. Władał dwoma mieczami o czerwonym ostrzu. * Tom - Mroczny Jedi pochodzący z Kanady, członek Drużyny Ciemności, świetny szermierz, dobrze radzi sobie z Mocą. Władał zwykłym mieczem o czerwonym ostrzu. Kategoria:Addamek09 Kategoria:Wojny Ziemskie